Family
by Interstella
Summary: There's nothing more important than family. House figures this out when a family member comes to stay with him. 16 year old Millie was recently orphaned and left to live with House. It will be House/Wilson slash eventually. -HIATUS
1. Situations Change

Family

A/N: This story isn't finished yet... I have every intention of finishing it, I just wanna know what you think about it so far. So if you like it, or hate it, just lemme know please

House Wilson and any other House MD characters are not mine. The teachers are all based on my own teachers, and Millie's friends are based on mine (Except Abbey, who is me...) and as such, are not available for use. (You can use Abbey if you want, as she is me, but the others are not my characters sorry. If you really feel you must use them, let me know and I'll ask them and you probably could, but don't count on it...)

Millie was created by me, along with her family. If you want to use her, ask me, and make sure you give me credit for making her up...

Anyway, onto the story...

Family

Chapter 1

"You were right..." The words were uttered from House's couch.

Raising an eyebrow, House walked further into his living room, peering over to the source of the sound. Wilson was lay in the foetal position, hugging his head and trembling. The man was crying.

"You were right," he said again, causing House to think back on his case. He'd been wrong every step of the way, thinking up bad diagnosis after bad diagnosis. Eventually, Cuddy had been forced to take him off the case. His patient was still sick, and now Forman was in charge.

"I generally am," he said, still frowning, "but that doesn't explain why you're crying on my couch." And Wilson was crying, holding himself like a child with a scraped knee.

"She was bad for me..." Who...oh... Amber aka Cut throat bitch.

House paused for a second, considering things. "That still doesn't explain why you're on my couch..." his leg was beginning to hurt, but since Wilson had taken up the couch, he had no where to sit, so he gently pushed Wilson's legs off the couch with his cane.

The oncologist sat up and dried his eyes. "I had no-where else to go..." he said in a depressed tone. "No-one else to go to..." he hung his head, his arms resting on his spread knees.

"Aww, little Jimmy got a little heartbreak and decided to go on the rebound?" House mocked, electing a glare from Wilson. "Seriously Wilson," he paused for 'dramatic effect', "I told you so."

James shook his head and sighed in defeat. "I just need a place to stay for a while until I can find a place of my own."

"Not gonna work." House responded instantly. Wilson frowned up at House, and opened his mouth to respond but House shook his head. House stood and walked to the door to his room. Leaning against the frame, with his head against the wall, he sighed, his eyes closed tight. "You admitted to... to thinking about dating me. You even said, and I quote; 'If only you had given me those eyes _before_ I was spoken for'..." House shook his head, "I can't pretend nothing's changed..."

"But you said, people never change." Wilson said, his eyes filling with tears again.

"_People_ never change. _Situations _change." House muttered softly.

"So you don't want me to move in... because the situation between us has changed?" Wilson asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. House nodded, "but _how _has the situation between us changed? Is it because I said we might as well be dating?" he asked, now getting slightly angry.

"Yes." House admitted, not answering any more.

"Why?" Wilson asked, now curious as well as angry. House just looked guilty as he finally looked at Wilson, his blue eyes full of sorrow and fear.

"I just can't." He whispered before walking into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him, in a way that seemed to say 'get lost' in a nice way.

Wilson let another sob escape as he left.

--

The next day at work was a little hectic. A new patient turned up, but House wasn't anywhere to be found. He hadn't been seen since he had entered exam room one in the morning. Now, at lunch time, there was an epidemic, and House was no-where.

Wilson looked over the records on his break, worried about the other and the conversation they had had the night before. Every time he thought about that conversation, his stomach would churn and his heart would race. He would feel feelings he had never dealt with before.

But he had to see House. After looking at the records, he was able to tell that House was no longer in the hospital. Apparently, the other male had gone home for 'personal reasons', he had even agreed to more clinic hours to be able to do so. This confused Wilson. It meant that House was serious about needing to go home.

Wilson briefly thought on it, not sure weather to be worried or just curious. He decided to wait until the other came back to work before checking on him.

Three days later, there was still no sign of House. Wilson went to Cuddy about it, but all she said was that he had requested personal time, and because House hadn't taken a day off work in near seven years, she had allowed him to go. This only made Wilson worry more. Sure, House loved to avoid work when he was at the hospital, but he would never stay at home just to do that.

So Wilson went to House's apartment, using his key to let himself in. Just before he got the door open, he noticed something was off. There were no sounds coming from within the apartment, and there was a build up of mail on the floor by the door. Obviously House wasn't home, nor had he been in a few days.

Frowning, Wilson used House's phone to call the diagnostician's cell.

"Wilson. I was wondering how long it'd take you to call..." House's voice was strong but the connection kept breaking up.

"How did you know it was me?" Wilson asked, quite aware that he was using House's phone. He put the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he had his hands free to sort through House's mail.

"You're the only one with a key to the apartment but me, and I doubt any burglar would call me from my phone." As observant as always. Wilson had to chuckle.

"Where are you?" He asked, finding the electricity bill and opening it. When he had been living at House's apartment, he had sorted all the bills and paid for them (with House's money). Now he was settling into the old, familiar habit.

"Uh..." House paused for a second and Wilson could faintly hear him asking "Where the hell are we?" the answer was given by a woman and House coughed into the phone, "Pukekohe." He said, pronouncing it 'puk e ko e', "could never tell, the sign says Puke k hoe," Wilson could practically hear the shrug in House's manner.

"Where is that?" The oncologist had never heard of the town, and was pretty sure it wasn't in the united states.

"New Zealand,"

"Australia?" As far as Wilson could recall, Australia was the only continent House _hadn't_ lived on.

"No! The locals would have your head for saying that. Go find an atlas or something." House said before hanging up.

Placing the now sorted bills on the table, Wilson grumbled and walked to the shelf to grab the atlas. Looking up New Zealand, he searched for it on the map. It was an island country just South East of Australia, about twice the length of England, but thinner. According to the stats at the bottom of the page, the country had about 4 million people, and about 16 million sheep. What was House doing there?

Wilson called House back.

"Found it?"

"Yes. Why are you all the way out there?" Wilson allowed the curiosity to fill his voice.

"Vacation. And there's some things I have to-" he was cut off as he spoke to someone who was with him, "Millie, don't let that kite go, I gotta take this," he then spoke back into the phone. "There's some things I have to do. People to kill and all that. I'll be back home in a few days, don't worry."

Wilson sighed and shook his head, ignoring his threat to kill someone, House was often saying things like that. Telling him not to worry about House was like telling a Zebra not to have stripes. It just didn't work. "I always worry about you House."

"Awww, don't worry hunny-bear, I'll be back before you know it, then we can snuggle up and watch the stars together," House said condescendingly, "Seriously Wilson, I'm fine. I'll see you soon,"

And he hung up again. Wilson sighed and put the phone down. Looking at the clock, he noted the time. It was just after nine, so he didn't need to be back at work for another twelve hours. Shrugging, he decided to make use of House's bed. It wasn't like the other could or would stop him, and House wasn't using it.

After stripping down to his boxers and shirt, Wilson climbed into House's bed. The sheets smelled strongly of the other man, and Wilson couldn't help but breathe in deeply as he drifted of to a dream-deprived sleep.

He awoke to the phone ringing. Groaning, he looked at the clock and wished he hadn't. It was three o'clock in the morning. Checking the caller I.D., he forgave the caller as he picked up. "Hi."

"Mornin'" House's voice was tired. "Enjoy the bed?"

"Yes. Thank you." Wilson rolled his eyes. House knew that he had stayed, probably because he picked up the phone.

"I'm at the airport. Gonna be back in a few hours. I'll see you at work on Monday, unless you're still in my house, in which case, I'll kick you out on Saturday." House chuckled at something.

"I'll see you Saturday. Is everything alright House?"

"Something's changed, but I'll explain more later. Right now, I got a plane to catch." And once again, House hung up on him.

Groaning at the early hour, Wilson rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.


	2. House Guests

Family

Chapter 2

Saturday came, and Wilson was cleaning House's apartment when the doctor got home. The lock in the door turned and House came limping in, carrying a shoulder bag and laughing at something. A young woman followed him in, dragging a suitcase. She too was laughing.

Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders, the fringe was split on the right, messy and spiked in every direction. Her bright blue eyes were of a similar shade to House's, only slightly darker with a brown streak in them. She was laughing loudly at supposedly the same thing as House.

They both looked into the room and saw Wilson at the same time. A small smile played at the edge of House's mouth and the young woman frowned.

"House...?" There was a question in the name, Wilson wanted to know who House had with him.

"Wilson!" House said loudly, "what're you doing here?" he asked as if he didn't know. "Still trying to get into my bed?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and allowed a smile where as the young woman pulled a face.

"Ew." She said softly before walking into the living room and putting the luggage down. She turned to House, "I'm gonna go for a shower. Looks like you guys could do with some time alone together." Again, she pulled a face before shaking her head, "Where's the bathroom?" She asked House who pointed to the room in question. "Thanks." She had an accent that Wilson didn't recognise. It sounded like Australian, but slightly different.

Taking one bag, she headed to the room.

Wilson looked at House then pointed at the door. "Who-?"

"Millie. A relative. She's got nowhere else to go, so she's staying with me for a while."House explained softly, shaking his head. "She'll be sleeping on my couch until I can find a new place."

Wilson raised a fluffy eyebrow. "This is permanent?" he asked, surprised that House would look out for someone, even if she was a relative.

House nodded, "For a while."He hobbled further into the room and put his bag down. He then hobbled over to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. "Want one?" he asked Wilson who nodded, sitting on the couch trying to absorb the awkward feeling that was in the atmosphere.

"So when are you going to come back to work?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged, "Monday afternoon. Just after I get Millie enrolled in school. She's only 16 after all..." He took a swig from his beer and leaned back in the chair, clutching his leg. Obviously it was hurting him more than usual.

"You ok?" Wilson couldn't help but ask.

"I'm great. Peachy. Get me some vikodin..."he ordered and Wilson complied, moving into the bedroom to grab the pills he knew were there. Returning, he grabbed a glass of water and went back to the couch. Taking the beer from House, he replaced it with the water and handed House the pills.

House frowned at Wilson but took the pill with the water. He knew what effects Vikodin had with alcohol, but he usually ignored it. But Wilson wouldn't let him, not this time. House felt special, though he would never admit that. Wilson obviously cared for him very much, who else would've stayed him after everything.

"She's 16?" Wilson asked, a little disbelievingly. She looked older than that.

House nodded. "Yup."

"And she's sleeping on your couch?" Again, House nodded. "Is that why I couldn't stay here?"

House finished taking a gulp of the beer he had somehow managed to get of Wilson without the oncologist noticing. Wilson frowned and looked at his hand where he was still holding Greg's beer. Rolling his eyes, the younger man realized that House was drinking his beer.

Sitting down beside the man, he waited for an answer.

"No. I already told you why you couldn't stay here." He admitted after a moment.

Wilson sighed. "Well I have an apartment." He said with a soft smile. "About a quarter mile from here. Your dishes are all done, your washing is clean, the maid will be here on Mondays and Thursdays, I did some grocery shopping for you and Cuddy wants to know when you'll be doing your extra three hours of clinic duty."

House frowned. "I agreed to seven –" at Wilson's smile he shook his head, "thank you huny, did you pick up the kids and do the dry cleaning?" he asked condescendingly.

Wilson smirked, "_You_ picked up the kid, and I did the dry cleaning, it's in your closet. I also made dinner for tonight. You won't kick me out before I have a chance at eating I hope."

House leaned against the sofa and sighed, "Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy, what am I gonna do with you? You're looking after me too much it's-"

"Caring?"

"Pathetic." The doctor said with a shake of his head. "What's for dinner?" Wilson was by far a better cook than House was, and most likely Millie too. He would be a fool to turn down the food.

"Home made pizza." Wilson said with a smile, knowing that it was House's favourite of his specialties.

House smirked. "Great. I'll tell Millie to get a move on..." he said, wondering why he seemed to be the only one capable of having short showers.

Just then, Millie exited the bathroom, wrapped tightly in a towel. She walked to her bags and took out some clothes.

"Pizza for dinner." House told her. Millie frowned.

"What's Pizza?" She asked puzzled.

Wilson raised his fluffy eyebrows. "Have you never had Pizza?" he asked, surprised that anyone could grow up these days and not know what Pizza was.

Millie shook her head. "I grew up on MREs." She explained. At Wilson's puzzled look, she gave more detail. "Meals Ready to Eat. There was probably a pizza flavour, but they all tasted the same, so I don't know if that's how pizza tastes...whatever it is. Sounds Italian." She added as an after thought. She then took the clothes into the bathroom. "I'll eat whatever, I'm not fussy." She called through the door. A few minutes later she returned wearing a long shirt and jeans.

Wilson was already in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Curious, the teenager walked into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Cooking. Want in?" Wilson offered, a small smile on his face. This girl had obviously been abused in the realm of food, and Wilson wanted to show her what wonders could happen in the kitchen.

Millie nodded and watched carefully, listening intently to Wilson's instructions while House sat and watched TV.

--

Reviews are appreciated muchly


	3. School

Family

Chapter 3

Monday morning was a cold morning. Snow covered the ground and was falling slowly but it wasn't bad enough to close schools. The high school in Princeton New Jersey that was closest to the teaching hospital was tall. The snow covering it made the walls look a hundred yeas older.

Nervously, one 16 year old girl walked up to the large building, her caregiver beside her giving the school looks of distain, as if it was the buildings fault that his school life was so crappy. Taking a deep sigh, the two walked into the building and to the administrative office.

"Hi," the secretary said brightly. She was tall with obviously fake blonde hair and large brown eyes.

"Hello. We have an appointment with the principal." House said, remembering that he had called ahead to book an appointment.

The receptionist nodded and looked on her computer. "Student name?" she asked.

"Emily Morgan Starlove." Millie said with a nervous smile.

After a few clicks and a couple of words typed, the receptionist nodded. "Okay, the principal will see you now. She's right through there." She pointed to a door that said 'MRS MINKOR' With a nod of thanks, the two walked to the door and knocked gently.

After being bid in, the two took a seat each, House on the left, Millie on the right. The principal greeted them with a smile. She was a plump, short woman with short mousy brown hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of green and she wore far too much makeup.

"I'm Joan Minkor, nice to meet you..." she looked at her computer screen, "Emily." She gave an obviously fake smile.

Millie nodded, "Same to you ma'am."

The principal turned to House. "You must be her caregiver. Mr...?" The name hadn't been written down anywhere.

"Doctor," House corrected, "House." He offered no first name, realizing that the woman would choose to use that one first, and he didn't want that.

It took an hour for Millie to be completely enrolled and issued a time table. She was taking two sciences, a computer class, English, Mathematics and Drama. As first period had already gone, she had computers now. A student who would be taking the same classes was summoned and told to help Millie find her way around for a couple of weeks.

Bidding good-bye to House, Millie began her adventure of schooling...

--

Abigail, the student the principal had asked to help Millie, was short, the top of her head coming only up to the bottom of Millie's eyes. Her dark hair was almost the exact style of Millie's only slightly longer. The bright blue eyes that shone from behind her round glasses showed that of a bright girl.

Abbey, as she had told Millie she preferred to be called, was a vary strange character. She was constantly bouncing around and laughing.

"Hey Emily," she asked on the way to the computer class that was located on the top floor. "do you have a nickname?" she asked.

Millie nodded, smiling a little. "Millie. That's what everyone calls me."

"Then I'll call you Millie... 'least 'til I come up with another." She said, giving a big smile. "If I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything, just hit me." She said with a shrug. "I do it all the time to most people."

They came to a classroom labelled M20. "The M stands for Miscellaneous." Abbey said, "We have S for Sciences, A for Math, don't know why, B for art as Math already took up A, E is the English and Drama department and H for Home Ec. C is for another miscellaneous. We have math in the M block though, and English is also in the M block." Millie gave her a confused look. "Don't ask me. I don't organise it..." Abbey said with a shrug. "I can ask Mr Hari if we can go for a tour while class is in session of you want. That way there won't be so many students around."

Her idea had merit, so Millie nodded, "okay, sounds good."

Abbey went inside the room and returned a short while later. "Let's go. I'll show you the M block, and where each of our classrooms are. Don't worry if you forget, I can help you find your way."

As they walked, one thing about Abbey became clear, she liked to talk. They chatted about anything under the sun, including parentage. "My dad works in the ink trade," Abbey said with a grimace, "he mixes ink so they're the right colours." She shrugged, "sounds really boring when he tells me about it."

"What about your mother?" Millie asked.

"Don't have one... Well... I do, but she's kinda in England and hasn't talked to me in years. I have no idea what she does. Probably nothing if her track record is anything to go by." Abbey shrugged as if it didn't really bother her. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

"Um, my parents are dead but I live with a relative. He's a doctor." At those words, the sympathy that had been showing in Abbeys eyes were changed to one of awe.

"That's so cool! What's his specialty, or is he just a GP?" she seemed generally interested.

"He's a diagnostician. But his specialty is in..." what was it that House had told her? Oh yes, "infectious diseases and nephrology."

"That's awesome." Abbey said happily. "I want to be an oncologist."

At those words, Millie frowned. The two sciences they were taking were Physics and Chemistry. The only reason Millie hadn't gone for Biology was because there was no space left. If Abbey had been here at the beginning of the year, she should've gotten in. "How come you're not doing Biology?"

"It doesn't concentrate on the human aspect. It's all about plants and animals at this point. I'm going to see if I can't do it at university." She shrugged again, a common thing for her.

"Oh, this is our Math Class. M10. Our teacher is Mr Yesli, but no-one bothers with that, they just call him Mr, Mr Y or just Sir." She said with a shrug. "He's pretty cool." She led the way down the corridor. "This is M4, our English class. We have Miss Lawson. Try not to be distracted by her chest. She's a great woman..." her words had a double meaning. "Next would be... The sciences. Our science classrooms are like next door from each other. S5 and S6. We have Mr Young for Physics in S6 and Doctor Winter for Chemistry in S5. They're both pretty cool." She then turned to go in the direction they had come. "Last," she said as she rounded a corner to the left of the corridor they had been in, "is Drama with Miss Cater, or Miss C or just Miss. She'll even answer to 'Hey you,' if you try hard enough. Lousy teacher, wonderful woman." She shrugged as she went to the classroom. "I just have to pick something up, come on." She bid for Millie to follow.

The class was a bunch of kids about a year younger than Abbey and Millie. The teacher was quite a jolly figure, taking after santa in more than just her happy energy. "Hey Miss." Abbey said, entering the room. She turned to the class. "Yo guys."

Near-enough the whole class bid her welcome. "Hey Abs!" "BB!" "Sup!?" A few even got up to hug her tightly. Returning the hugs, she walked up to the teacher.

"You got a slip for me?" She asked to which the teacher nodded and started looking through her masses of un organised papers.

Abbey left her to it, knowing it would take a while for her to find what she was looking for. Talking to a couple of girls from the class, she gestured for Millie to come over. "Guys, this is Millie. She's new. Millie, these are Sarah, and Mekayla." She pointed to each. Sarah was almost as tall as Millie, her blonde and black hair as short as most boys would be.  
Mekayla was a readhead, shorter than both Sarah and Millie. A bright smile heightened the bright sparkle in her green-blue eyes. "Hi!" she greated happily, hugging Millie.

The young woman tensed, not used to such actions. Feeling the strained muscles benieth her arms, Mekayla pulled away and smiled apologetically.

That was when Miss Cater announced loudly that she had found the sheets for Abbey. "Aha! Because I'm awesome!" she said, thrusting the papers into Abbey's chest. "A new friend?" she asked, gesturing to Millie.

"Oh yeah! This is Millie, she's gonna be joining our class." Abbey said brightly. "I'm jus showing her around. Gotta get back to class soon though. My computer teacher told me not to take too long." She smiled before taking Millie's arm and pulling her out of the door. "See you tomorrow miss!"

She led Millie towards the door and headed back to the computer room. Looking at her watch, Abbey sighed. "We got about ten minutes left of the period." She said. "You should sit by me and Jono. I'll introduce you to a couple of people."

As she entered the class, she put her bag on the shelves with all the others and gestured for Millie to do the same. The teacher tried to hand her the work, but she just ignored him and he shrugged it off. "Your loss." He turned to Millie. "Here's the work we're doing. It's pretty much self-explanitory, but if you need help ask me."

After nodding to the teacher, Millie followed Abbey to the back of the classroom thinking of how similarly she acted towards work to House. Smirking a little, she knew she was going to like this girl.

Sitting down, Millie turned on the aging computer and stared at it. She'd never used one in her life and only had the basic idea from watching her... "father". Confused, she decided instead to meet the people around her.

Making new friends wasn't something she managed to do often. She'd had a sheltered life up until the point where she went to live with House, and had never even gone to public school before. However, the House genes in her didn't allow for her to admit to any weakness before trying very hard to nullify it.

"Hey, this is Millie." Abbey announced to the small group of about four. "Millie, this is Jono," she pointed to a young man with blonde-red hair and green-blue eyes. Jono mock saluited her with two fingers and smiled before turning back to staring at his computer screen. It didn't look like he was doing any work. Millie's first impression of this boy was 'idiot'.

"This is Josaia," she gestured to a shorter boy with short blonde hair. He nodded at her before continuing what he was doing. Millie had no idea what he was up to, but Abbey seemed to have some inclination. "Are you hacking into the mainframe again?" She asked boredly. Josaia smirked and nodded.

"I'm bored," he replied.

Shrugging it off, Abbey gestured to another boy, one with dark hair covering one eye. "This is Jordan." She said, "he's way too quiet. It's sometimes creepy, but he's a friend." Jason smiled shyly, before turning back to the computer. The worksheet was more than half filled in, he was the only one actually doing the work.

Abbey pointed to the last boy. "This is Mitchell. A more annoying friend I have never had." She said fondly.

"All right," Mitchel said as if expecting a high five for being annoying.

"See what I mean?" she asked with an exaggerated sigh. Smiling, she took a seat and turned on her computer. "Anyway, I should get on with my work."

"Work? You didn't take a book..." Millie said confused. The boys laughed quietly.

"Not school work. God, I know more about computers than the teacher does." Abbey shrugged, "I mean my writing. I'm an author." She explained as she plugged in a small stick from around her neck. "How much do you know about computers?" she asked.

"Um, I know how to turn them on..." Millie said with a shrug. She was beginning to pick up Abbey's habits.

Abbey just stared at Millie. "I have a lot to teach you." She muttered shaking her head.

The rest of the lesson went by fast as Abbey taught Millie the basics in touch typing and word processing. Then, when the bell rang, Abbey invited Millie to join her group for lunch.

"You already know about half of us." She said with yet another shrug, "So you might as well. You're quite welcome to go to someone else, but hey, you're new, so you can be our friend." She smiled, "we're notorious for taking in newbie's and stragglers. So long as you don't have any problems with homosexuals, you're always welcome among us." As they were talking, they were walking down stairs.

They were behind the science block when Abbey stopped talking. "Here we are." Jono said smiling. Abbey bounced to the seat and sat down. Two girls handed her some books and she grinned. Instantly opening the books, she turned and gestured for Millie to join them.

"Guys, this is Millie. She's new." She gestured to the taller of the two girls. Her hair was slightly shorter than Sarah's but longer than the average boys. "This is Morgan." She pointed to another girl. Shorter with glasses and dark curly hair. "And this is Shanice. Better known as Tris."

Millie smiled. "My middle name is Morgan." She said. "It was my... father's last name."

"Was?" Morgan said curiously. Millie shook her head.

"He died. I live with a relative." She pointed to the books, interest in her expression.

"Roleplay." Abbey said brightly, opening the books. Inside were pages upon pages of hand written works. "I told you I'm an author. This is what I do for fun. I play one character, and someone else plays another character. We write a couple of paragraphs each, then we swap the books over."

Millie looked up in interest. "Can I try?"

"Sure!" Abbey looked overjoyed and so did some of the people. A groan was heard behind Abbey and they all turned to see a boy with floppy, curly brown hair and dark eyes to match. He sadly shook his head.

"She's been here less than a day and you've already converted her!" He said in mock disappointment.

Abbey chuckled. "This is Barney. He's probably the only one in the group who isn't bi or gay and he's also the only one who doesn't' roleplay. But we love him anyway." She shrugged and stood, launching herself at the boy. He seemed to be ready for her and caught her swiftly. Placing her down on the ground, he grinned. Turning back to Millie, he held out his hand to be shaken.

"I'm Barnaby." He introduced himself. "The sane one of the group."

Abbey scoffed. "You wish."

"Emily. Millie. I'm Millie." She took the hand and shook it, shyly.

Barney smiled. "You're new right?" he asked, "Miss Cater said there was a new student with B."

Millie smiled back at him and nodded. "Y-yeah."

Abbey was leaned over one of the books, writing fast with her tongue sticking from the corner of her mouth. She looked up briefly and smiled, "you can sit down you know..."

At that point, someone walked up behind Abbey and threw something into her lap. "Food." The boy said, flopping down on the ground and unwrapping his own garlic roll.

The scene had now changed to Abbey eating while writing. Soon, she looked up and saw where Morgan was. "Yo." She said, throwing the hard back book at her head.

Swiftly catching it, Morgan replied. This seemed to be the normal around here and Millie found it interesting. Having never had any friends, she was unsure of what to do and hoped that she could catch on soon.

By the time the last bell had gone, Millie was dizzy with new information. A note was sent to her half way through the last period, telling her that someone would pick her up at the front gate after school. So now she was stood at the front gate, waiting for someone, she wasn't sure who.

As she was stood alone, her new friends having already gone, she became nervous at the sheer amount of people. And then she saw him, Wilson, walking up to her, a small smile on his face.

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

Millie shrugged, "strange." She admitted.

"Strange? Did you make any new friends?" He lead her towards the hospital. Millie nodded then shrugged.

"I'm not sure... I don't know how to make friends." She said slightly sadly, "there's a group of people who called me their friend, but I don' know how to be a friend. I've never had one other than my brothers..."

Wilson stopped and placed his hands on Millie's shoulders. "All you have to be, is yourself." He said in all seriousness. "They should like you for being you."

"And if they don't?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Screw 'em." he said with a soft smile.

And with his advice, Millie decided that whatever came, she wouldn't try and pretend to be who she wasn't. Friends should be friends for who she is rather than for who she could be.

Wilson lead her to the hospital, showing her the quickest way. It was just around the corner, but House's apartment was a good twelve blocks away, so she was to come to the hospital after school and either Wilson or House would drive her home as soon as soon they could.

"Thanks Dr Wilson." Millie had said as they approached the hospital.

"Call me James." Wilson said with a grimace. "You make me feel old, calling me Wilson."

"Greg calls you Wilson." Millie pointed out.

"He's older than me. And I call him House." Millie smiled at that. And followed Wilson into the hospital.

"Okay, James."

They separated then, heading in different directions. Wilson pointed the way to the diagnostics department before heading back to the clinic where he had a few more hours owed.

There was nobody in the office labled '**Gregory House M.D.**'.


	4. Diagnosis

Family

Chapter 4

Three hours later, 13 walked into the office and saw someone in loose jeans with a long shirt sat in House's chair with their back to her. A red ball was being lazily tossed and swiftly caught. 13 instantly assumed that it was House and threw a file on the desk.

"Three absent seizures in one week, trembling in the right arm, muscle pains in the right side, headaches. And," she added before she could be interrupted, "CT came back clean."

The chair was turned around and Millie looked at her with a frown. "White blood-cell count?" she asked, and 13 was so shocked and confused that she actually answered.

"Uh, twice as high as normal, but that's because he has a cold."

"Or maybe he has a cold because his white-blood-cell count is high."Millie said musing softly. "His body could be attacking itself. I suggest you run an auto-immune panel." She said with a frown.

"For who?" A voice asked from the door.

Millie shrugged and looked at the door. "Dunno. You're new patient I think." She muttered, throwing the ball at him with seemingly practiced skill. House caught them with similar skill and rolled his eyes.

"Up." He demanded and Millie sighed dramatically before standing.

Flopping down in the chair, House read the file before looking at 13. "Why are you still here?" he asked. "Run the tests." He flicked his wrist at her as if shooing her away. 13 left.

Millie rolled her eyes. "How long you gonna take?" she asked, "I'm hungry."

"Oh quit your whining." House put the file down. And smirked. "Besides, all you know how to cook is pizza. And Wilson's busy tonight, so he won't cook for us."

Millie shrugged, "so we order in."

"And what do we order?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. What is there to order? I grew up on cardboard, remember."

House grimaced and nodded in understanding, having grown up with military food. "What about Chinese?" he suggested.

"You eat Chinese people!?" Millie asked appalled.

Wilson poked his head into House's office. "Are you teasing her? Be nice." He scolded, smiling at Millie. He entered the room and sat down.

"Some of the tests came back." Taub said, bursting into the room. "We stopped the rest. We think it's MS." Thirteen and Kutner followed Taub into the room.

Millie answered before House could. "Sounds about right. Do an MRI and give him something for the pain." She ordered before looking at the shocked faces around her. "What?"

"You know about medicine?" Wilson asked in surprise as House dismissed his fellows.

Frowning, Millie just looked at the two people in the room. "Doesn't everyone?" she asked, "It's just there, I thought everyone knew it."

"What exactly do you know?" House asked, becoming interested. The patient was diagnosed, nothing for him to do, so now he was very interested in his relative's thoughts.

"Um. I dunno." Millie said, giving one of Abbey's shrugs. "How many words in the English language do you know?"

"Good point." House said, "Let's just test you,"

Smiling, Millie nodded, "O-kay..."

House pulled out a medical encyclopedia and opened it on a random page. "Here's how it goes. I'll give you a list of symptoms, and you tell me what you think it might be. We'll start off easy, then it'll get harder." House said, as all the others took seats – this would be interesting.

The test went on for two hours, and Millie got them all right, not a single wrong answer.

House put the book down and stood. Grabbing his cane, he headed out of the room and towards the elevator. Curious, both Wilson and Millie followed.

--

House bursting into her office was an event that Lisa Cuddy was used to. In fact, her day didn't seem complete until he was complaining about one thing or another. But this time, she became worried when House knocked on her door. House _never _knocked on her door.

A frown covered her face as she gestured for him to come in. He did so, and sat in front of her desk, silently, waiting for her to say something. He was leaning his head on his cane, staring at her.

"Who've you killed this time House?" It was meant as a joke and House smiled faintly.

"No-one this time boss. I want to hire someone."

That was why she liked House. He was to the point. It was one of his only good features.

"Okay, did you fire your fellows already?" She asked, going back to the paperwork she was sorting through.

"Nope."

"And you think I can afford to hire someone else for you?" Cuddy asked, glancing up at him.

House shrugged, "She's under minimal wage, and would only be able to work part time..."

"Under minimal wage? How old is she, 16?" After House paused, Cuddy looked up at him. "She is isn't she? House, a 16-year-old hasn't got the knowledge to be able to be in your team, not to mention the experience. I can't let you hire her."

"But mom." House whined like a three-year old. "She knows more about diagnostics than I do."

This caught Cuddy's attention. House never complemented anyone, and _never_ said they were better than him. "I won't hire her until I've met her, _and" _She added, seeing House's smug smile, "have proof of her knowledge."

House walked out of Cuddy's office and into the clinic and saw Wilson and Millie stood waiting for them. Millie was looking around the room and pointing to people before whispering to Wilson. As House got closer, he realized that she was diagnosing them and describing what treatment they would need. Perfect.

"Millie, Wilson, come." House ordered as if speaking to dogs. And as such they responded, walking to him immediately.

"Why did you go talk to Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy wants to meet Millie." House explained and dragged them into the office.

Cuddy looked up from her files and smiled warmly at Millie. Instantly, she tensed, the smile making her uncomfortable. Standing next to her, House felt the reaction and smiled proudly. He was rubbing off on her.

"You must be the one House wants to hire." Cuddy said as way of introduction. "I am surprised. The man hardily wanted to hire the people he has now, it took him four weeks to decide."

Millie smiled nervously and looked at House.

"Cuddy, this is Millie, Millie, this is breastzilla." Cuddy gave House a warning look as he smirked. Wilson just rolled his eyes and checked out his boss's cleavage, it was definitely more pronounced than usual.

"Millie." Cuddy said with a nod. "I told House I wouldn't let him hire you until I have proof of your knowledge. I hope you won't take offence, but as dean of medicine, I need to know these things."

Millie nodded, "You want me to do the game Greg was making me do before?"

Startled at the use of House's first name, Cuddy just looked at House in confusion. House shook his head.

"It's too easy to cheat on that one. Let's let you do the real thing." House said before looking to Cuddy. "Take her into the clinic. Supervised by the three of us, and see what she diagnoses people with."

Thinking it was reasonable, Cuddy agreed and watched in amusement and wonder as Mille correctly diagnosed ten people and described what treatments they would need. The patients seemed doubtful that a teenager should be able to do that, so Cuddy would explain to each of them that that was exactly why they were there.

When they finally left the clinic, Cuddy led House to her office. "You're right, she's amazing. You can hire her, as long as she stays in school, stays away from practical procedures and works no more than eight hours a week. I'll pay her hourly and minimum wage. She can start next week." House nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"And House. How do you know this girl?"

"She's family." House said with a shrug.

--


	5. Injury

Family

Chapter 5

Three days later, and Millie had settled into school well. There was a drama field trip to see a play that she was very interested in when there was an accident.

They say the school bus driver was drunk, or high on some sort of drug when he wrapped the vehicle around the tree, injuring four students, nearly killing one. An ambulance was on the scene in less that ten minutes and was taking the critically ill student to the closest hospital, Princeton General, and the other students had been told to wait for the next ambulance.

Waking in an ambulance is a very strange experience. You never know exactly where you are until you see the paramedics and feel the oxygen mask on your face, making an itchy patch on your nose.

Pulling off the mask, Millie gasped for air and asked them where they were going.

"Princeton General. It's the closest hospital, you need surgery, you have-"

The poor paramedic was cut off by Millie nodding and finishing his sentence, "multiple lacerations, probably internal bleeding, concussion at least, if not a cracked skull, broken ribs, feels like two, a fractured leg, take me to PPTH." She ordered, placing the mask back on her face. It really did hurt to breathe.

Taken aback, the ambulance worker shook his head, "you need immediate att-"

"Take me to PPTH." Millie said again, adding a glare. "I can survive another ten minutes." The paramedic gulped at the force of the glare and nodded, heading to the front to give instructions. When he came back, he had a clipboard.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Emily Morgan Starlove." Millie answered instantly. "I'm 16, not allergic to anything I know of, bloodtype unknown, I don't know if I have medical insurance, and I'm going to pass out now."

And she did. The pain had gotten too much for her to handle consciously, and it was a bliss relief to finally be free of it. So this is what Greg lives with every day, she thought before passing out.

--

The ride to PPTH didn't last all that long and as soon as she was there, they prepped her for surgery and she was out and resting in four hours. Nobody knew to tell House that she was down here until the school called him.

"House," Gregory House answered his desk phone, shushing his fellows for a few moments. "Yes that's me." He listened for a few seconds before going pale and collapsing into his chair. "Which-" his voice was trembling and his fellows looked at each other in confusion. Something had scared House, that was not good. "Which hospital?" A few seconds later, he thanked whoever was on the other side of the phone and turned to his fellows.

"You," He pointed to Taub. "Get Wilson. Tell him Millie is downstairs... in surgery." Taub nodded with a frown before doing what he was told.

A few seconds later, Wilson ran into the room and sat on the floor beside House. "Let's go down and wait, trust me, it feels better to be closer." He said, speaking softly as if to a lover who was about to be abandoned.

House nodded mutely and followed Wilson down the hall.

--

Alyson Cameron had never seen House actually waiting in the waiting room and never seen him that shaken before. Was it possible that someone he cared for was in surgery?

Wilson had walked up to him and gave him a cup of coffee before placing his hand on the other's shoulder. To both Alyson's and Wilson's surprise, House reached up and squeezed the hand before pulling it off him and patting the seat next to him.

As soon as Millie got out of surgery, House was beside her bed, sat in the chair, holding her hand, Wilson by his side.

It was a few hours before she woke, groaning in pain and turning to puke all over House's shoes.

"Thanks for that Mil." House said with a grimace, causing the teen to smile sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said with a groan. Her ribs hurt when she moved, and hurling made you move a lot.

House paged a nurse to clean up the floor and took his shoes off. Wilson was sat on the other side of the bed, asleep in his chair. "Why didn't you throw up on him?" he asked slightly mockingly.

"He's too innocent." Millie responded without batting an eyelid. "What happened?" She asked.

The police had come to talk with House and Wilson while Millie was in surgery and had explained everything to them. "Your driver was drunk and crashed the bus. You were in the front and went through the windscreen. You got quite beat up. Worried the hell outta me and him." He pointed to Wilson.

"I'll try and be a little more thoughtful next time someone tries to kill me." Ah, the House gene strikes again. Sarcastic and bitter. "Has anyone from the school called?" She asked, wondering if any of her friends were worried about her too. She had no idea if that was what was supposed to happen or not.

"I dunno. Been here for hours. I don't even know where my team are."

Not five seconds after he'd said that, the door opened and in came Abbey and Morgan. "Millie! Are you okay? The doctors wouldn't tell us your condition..." Abbey called, seemingly very worried.

Morgan put a hand on Abbey's shoulder to restrain her from moving to Millie's side too fast. The teenager on the bed smiled in appreciation and nodded, "I'm fine B. Just hit my head a little." She gestured to House, "This is Doctor Gregory House, my guardian." She gestured to the still sleeping Wilson, "Doctor James Wilson, head of oncology." Talking to House, "These are my friends Abbey and Morgan."

Now that the introductions were all done, she could focus on what was important. "I'm exhausted. I just came out of surgery and my body needs time to heal, so..." she made shooing motions with her hands. Taking the hint, House stood painfully and used his cane to usher the young women out of the room. He left Wilson where he was, not feeling entirely comfortable leaving Millie alone. Besides, Wilson was sleeping.

Once everyone had gone, Millie went to sleep.

The next several days passed as a blur for Millie. Her post op recovery was going well and her bruises and cuts were healing nicely. After about a week, Millie was discharged to home care under the supervision of Gregory House. This was fine by the girl, and she took the time to catch up on some of the television shows Abbey and Morgan had been talking about nonstop. It turned out that they were both interested in medical drama and medical humour. And anything with Hugh Laurrie was a sure hit.

But after two weeks of non stop watching tv and phone calls to Abbey and Morgan, Millie was bored out of her mind. Though a little stiff, she was now able to walk and wanted nothing more than to go to school.

"Greeeeeeeegggggggggg!" She called from her seat on the sofa. The older man immerged from his room and raised an eyebrow. He'd retreated into his sanctuary when Millie had started to watch High School Musical. "I'm bored." She told him, "Can I go back to school?"

House raised an eyebrow. "What, now? It's nearly 9pm..."

Millie looked at the windows, suddenly realizing how dark it was outside. "Oh. Tomorrow then?"

"'s a Saturday." House pointed out, "we're going over to Wilson's remember?"

Nodding Millie yawned, "Monday. I'm going back to school on Monday."

A small smirk and a nod from House, "I can live with that." He went back into his room and returned a few moments later, throwing a box at Millie's head. Having been part of a group that regularly threw hard covered exercise books at each other, and then returning home to where House threw things across the room at Wilson (Books, food, pills...), Millie was quite used to projectiles heading towards her head and managed to dodge it. Picking it up, she turned it over to look at it.

This wasn't a roleplay book. It was a brown box, about 20cm x 10cm with no label. Frowning, she looked up at House.

"Open it," he urged. Millie did so, and pulled out a tiny mobile phone. It was one of the expensive ones she'd seen advertised on the television. She hadn't had a particular wish to own a cellualar phone, but she could see the logic in her having one. It meant that she could be contacted at any point during the day.

"Keep that with you at all times." House said, and Millie nodded.

"So that you can keep in contact right? How much does it take to top up?"

House shrugged, "I dunno. I just put a hundred on it. You'll have to pay for any more after that, but it should last you a while." He was smiling a little now.

"Thanks Greg!" Knowing what a big gift that was, Millie grinned. The phone itself must've cost at least four hundred, and then he went ahead and added a hundred on top of that!

"Happy birthday kid." He said, smiling quietly.

The words took Millie by surprise. Sure, she knew it was her birthday, and sure House had been aware of it too, but in her entire life, the only people to ever wish her a happy birthday had been her brothers. And that was because they shared the same birthdate as her, and had no reason for forgetting. "Wow. Thanks... No-one but my brothers have ever said that to me before..." And she'd never received a gift.

House crumpled his nose. "It's a little late, but do you wanna go to Wilson's? I hear he's made cake..."

Millie beamed. She loved going over to Wilson's or Wilson going to theirs. "Doesn't he like, live in a hotel with no oven...?" she asked, knowing that that was the reason Wilson was often cooking at their place.

House shrugged, "Let's just go..."

Thinking something wasn't quite right, Millie nodded suspiciously. She'd keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary.

They got into House's car. He seldom used that anymore, but now that he was taking care of Millie, he figured he had to for another year at least, before Millie would get her own drivers licence. House started driving, and it wasn't long before Millie said something.

"You missed the turn off. Wilson lives down there," She said, pointing towards Wilson's hotel. Grinning, House shook his head.

"Where are we really going?" Millie asked, staring at the man. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that she didn't trust the situation. She didn't like not knowing things. It'd caused her much trouble in her childhood, but it was something she could never get over.

House didn't answer, and soon, Millie started to hyperventilate. Noticing this, House placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down, it's fine. You're safe. It's a surprise, that's all..." he said, trying to calm her down. The last thing he needed was for her to pass out on him.

Nodding, Millie closed her eyes and concentrated on calming down. By the time her breathing had returned to normal, they had arrived at their destination.


	6. Home and Away

Woah. I'm surprised at how much people have liked this story. It's been up about a week and already it's one of my top three in my stats. I'm like...woah. Maybe I should keep writing quickly...

It has also been brought to my attention that there was an unnamed character in one of the previous chapters. This was the boy that brought Abbey food at school. This is in fact, my best friend Ben, and to make up for not saying his name earlier, he gets a mention in this one.

Anyway, on with the works!

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was a stand alone single story house with a small garden with a garden path complete with picket fence and gate. House got out of the car and opened the door for Millie. "Welcome to your new home." He said with a big grin. "I told you you wouldn't have to sleep on my couch forever. You have your own room here, and so does Wilson, but I haven't told him yet." He said in a whisper. "I was hoping you could help me with that..."

Millie laughed and nodded, realizing that House was being sincere. The lights were on and Millie walked up towards the house, followed by Greg.

"We'll start moving our stuff out here tomorrow, you can call your friends, see if they wanna help." House stated and Millie agreed.

Once inside the room, Wilson walked up to her and embraced her. "Happy Birthday!" He said brightly. "I baked you a cake." He said, showing her to the kitchen.

House stood at the door to the kitchen, leaning against the frame, watching. Millie remembered what he'd said. "Hey James, Greg says he wants you to stay with us." She said tactlessly. "It's gotta beat a hotel right?" She asked with a smile.

Raising his fluffy eyebrows, Wilson looked at House in question. The older man was looking at the ground, but a brief nod could be seen. A broad grin spread across Wilson's face. "Sure! Sounds fun, just so long as House behaves himself this time. No more practical jokes, and the three of us share the chores equally, except Millie, who'll have slightly less due to her having to study." He said, in all seriousness, instantly taking the role of leader. "And you and I can share the rent, so you have no hold over my doing your chores." He remembered last time all too well.

House smirked and nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"I wondered why you wanted three rooms instead of two." He added with a smile. "Anyway, dinner's ready." He pointed to the kitchen. "Let's go!"

As Millie walked into the kitchen, Wilson stayed behind. "Whatever happened to 'Situations Change'?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"The situation changed again. I don't intend to spend every day here, I'll still be able to have my alone time should I need it, and you have to promise to let me have that time." House said, fully serious.

Wilson nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

House just looked into the kitchen where Millie was sat staring at the food curiously, trying to figure it out what exactly it was.

"For her?"

"She likes you, and I don't think I have what it takes to be a care-giver..."

Wilson nodded and went into the kitchen a smile on his face. "It's pasta." House could hear him say before he joined them.

As they ate, they chatted about nothing in particular. And after dinner James brought out a chocolate cake. Atop the cake read 'Happy Birthday!'

This was her 17th birthday, but it was the first one that she'd ever enjoyed.

After the celebrations, Millie found House sat outside looking up at the sky.

"Hey Greg..." She sat beside him. "I'd like to ask a favour..." She'd never asked for a favour before, and was unsure how to do it.

"You wanna go see your brothers?" House asked and Millie nodded.

Nodding, House smiled, "We can go next on Monday if you want."

Millie smiled. "Thanks."

--

Monday morning came, and Millie, House, Wilson, Morgan and Abbey pilled into a taxi. They were all heading to the airport in order to go and visit Millie's brothers in New Zealand. The flight was a long one, and they were booked for three nights in a hotel on the other side. Both Abbey's and Morgan's parents had agreed to allow the girls some time with their friend over seas.

"Guys, you both met Wilson, but James, you were kinda out of it..." Millie said, remembering Wilson's sleeping form slouched in the hospital chair beside her bed.

Morgan and Abbey nodded, smiling as they each held out a hand to shake.

"I'm Abbey." Abbey spoke with a cheesy grin.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Morgan." She introduced herself.

"Hi." Wilson smiled at them in greeting.

Once they were at the airport, they went for breakfast at McDonalds. Abbey sat there, watching them eat, a frown on her face.

"You want some?" Wilson asked, seeing her sat there.

Abbey shook her head, "I only have enough money to get me through three days of food. That doesn't count today."

"You're not planning on dinner?" House asked, taking in her thin form.

Abbey smiled and shook her head. "I'll survive on plane food."

"Nonsense. I'll buy." Wilson said, and he did.

Morgan munched happily through her meal until House asked a question both she and Abbey had been dreading. "Are you sure your parents know where you're going?"

"Uh..." They looked at each other.

"My dad thinks I'm going to Ohio with Millie..." Abbey said with a small smile.

"Mine thinks I'm spending the week at Abbey's and her phone is down... he doesn't know where she lives. I told him I'd talk to him online..."

House looked at them both with disapproving glares. "I thought it was a bit quick that they'd let you come." He muttered. "I'm not taking you if your parents don't know where you're going."

Both Abbey and Morgan looked upset at this. Abbey shoved her food away from her, suddenly not feeling hungry. She picked at it, out of the feeling of obligation. The only person that could buy her food that she would have no problem not eating was Ben. And Wilson was _not_ her gay best friend.

"Greg..." Millie whined, "Please?"

"There's still an hour before the plane has to leave, maybe you should call the girls' parents and let them know where we're going and why?" Wilson suggested, always one to bargain.

Morgan and Abbey both gave bitter laughs at that. "My dad won't agree." Morgan said, "He and Zig'll tell me to go home. I'll get grounded for a month."

"My dad would insist he came along." Abbey said in agreement. "You can try if you want, but it's not gonna happen."

"Please Greg. At least try." Millie begged, handing House his mobile. "Tell them it would mean a lot for them to come along..."

With a resigned sigh, House stood with his unique grace. "What're your numbers?"

The girls wrote down their home phone numbers on a napkin and handed them to House who limped a few feet away and began on the calls.

-- -- -- -- --


	7. Arrival

A/N: I know it's a lot shorter than all the others, but I'm writing more now... Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon...

The morning sun shone down on the New Zealand airport, sending its warm rays over the newly arrived and the soon to depart. Taxi cabs were parked along the front gate, as far as eyes could see, and into one of these, some three people climbed in. Wilson smiled charmingly at the driver and told him where to go, following House's directions to a letter. Behind him, in the back seats, sat two excited teenage girls, both in a state of surprised awe at how House had managed to convince their parents to let them go and wondered what the man had threatened them with.

Unknown to them, House had actually just told the truth. Everyone seemed to be surprised when the truth actually worked, but not House. Sitting in a cab, with his young relative, he smiled softly, thinking of the irony. Everybody lies, yet the truth always wins.

The two taxi cabs rolled to a stop outside the local Rent'a'car and the five people each removed themselves from their respective cabs.

"Oh no." Wilson muttered as House headed towards the motorcycles. "Those won't fit all of us, and I'm not driving one."

House sighed, "Mommy, you're no fun anymore..." his words caused the three teenagers to laugh, and the other male to roll his eyes. "Fine... I'll pick an actual car..."

-- -- -- --

It took all of five minutes for House to pick the car, pay for it, and convince Wilson it was good. Although, the convincing sort of came from the three girls.

"Woah!" Morgan grinned, "Awesome!"

"Yeah, totally..." Abbey agreed while Millie just got in.

"We're taking this one right?"

The bright red convertible was obviously designed for speed and fun. It looked almost identical to the one that the mob had tried to give to House (and that House had tried to accept...), except for the number plate.

Gh4JEW1

House grinned at Wilson and raised his eyebrows suggestively. With a resigned sigh, Wilson also got into the vehicle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how many brothers do you have?" Abbey asked Millie, three hours into their journey. Both Wilson and Morgan were sleeping, and House was driving, minding his own business. The top had gone up after twenty minutes, when the novelty had worn off and they had began to feel the wind chill.

"Four." Millie said with a sad smile. "Though 'brother' is sort of a misnomer." At Abbey's puzzled look, she elaborated. "It's complicated, but basically, I grew up with them, but we're not biologically related."

"Oh, I get it." Abbey said with a nod. "Sorta like me and Dom..."

Millie nodded then shook her head. "Not really. See your Dominic was a family friend. You grew up with him yes, but you didn't actually live with him or share a name. But other than that..."

Abbey nodded, "What are your brothers names?"

"Michael, Owen, Asher and Tony." Millie said, "Our last name is Starlove."

-- -- -- --

Twenty more minutes, and they were at their destination. Groggily, Wilson and Morgan climbed out of the car while Abbey and Millie stretched, fully awake. House grimaced at the pain in his leg as he unfolded himself out of the drivers seat. Oh how he wished Wilson knew where to go, then he could've had the torture of driving around there.

"So where are they?" Morgan asked, grumpy and confused. They were stood by a stream, a hill to their left and a forest to their right.

"Over the hill." Millie said sadly, taking a deep breath. The five people walked to the crest of the hill and stared down at a grave yard.


	8. Brothers And 'What is Yaoi'

A/N: Again, it's short I know... But I'm just trying to answer a few questions and maybe give off a little humour. For all of you that don't know what Yaoi means... well... it explains it later...

"Your brothers are here?" Wilson asked quietly, being the one to break the silence.

Millie nodded and started down the gentle slope, House trailing slowly behind her. The two girls and Wilson seemed to shake themselves out of their surprise and followed soon after.

When they finally caught up with Millie and House, they were stood before four graves, each with their own label.

'Michael Morgan Starlove

Beloved Son

Beloved Brother

Fallen Angel'

'Owen Morgan Starlove

Beloved Son

Beloved Brother

Free Spirit'

'Asher Morgan Starlove

Beloved Son

Beloved Brother

Bright Star'

'Tony Morgan Starlove

Beloved Son

Beloved Brother

Friend of the night'

Millie looked down at the grave stones and snorted. Grabbing a stone, she knelt before each one and drew on them, crossing out 'Beloved Son' and replacing it with 'Unwanted Accidents'. Then she changed each of their bottom lines, crossing out 'Fallen' 'Spirit' 'Star' and 'of the night'.

"That's better." She mumbled.

"Millie..." Abbey started, she felt strongly about the respect the dead earned.

"They... our father... he... He hated them. He hated them and now their dead because of it." She explained, not turning around. "And if it wasn't for Greg, then I would be too."

"Oh Millie..." Wilson said, not sure what to make of this. "I'm sure you're over-reacting."

"She's not." The quiet admission came from House. He was stood, staring at the grave stones. "They were all murdered."

The wind through the trees was the only sound in the cemetery, until the girl stood at the graves turned and left without another word. Silently, the rest followed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We're leaving already?" Morgan asked, annoyed. They'd only been in the country for a day, and already, House was demanding they pack up what little they had unpacked.

"Yes. I could only get a couple of days out of your parents, and we've done what we came here to do." House explained, "So we're leaving, and you're all going back to school day after tomorrow. And that's that. Nothing you can do about it."

Sometimes, Morgan hated not being an adult.

They hadn't talked about Millie's brother since the grave yard, and things had gone almost back to normal. There was an underline tension, that nobody could quite ignore, but other than that, they were laughing and joking, much as they had a few days before.

After their things were packed, House ushered them all out of the motel and into the convertible. "And we don't even have to drive for long. The airport here will take us to the one back in Auckland City, there we'll board international and be home before you know it.

"Where's Abbey." Wilson asked, looking around.

"Probably still in bed." Morgan muttered, jealously.

Wilson frowned and went back into the motel, emerging a few minutes later with a sleepy Abbey in tow. "She was up all night on the internet."

House sighed and pointed to the car. "In."

They drove in silence for twenty minutes until they got out of the rental car and into the airport. Checking in, they passed all their bags through before going to get breakfast.

"You have got to be kidding me." Wilson muttered as House headed towards McDonalds. "You're a doctor, you should know better!"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. I'm on vacation, my cook is with me, but he seems to be to lazy." House retorted, waving his cane at Wilson in a suggestively flirtations manner.

Abbey and Morgan, who had previously been stood together discussing something burst out laughing, giggling madly, as if they had just discovered laughing gas.

"And, pray tell, what is so funny girls?"

Shaking their heads, Abbey and Morgan went silent for a minute, trying to contain their laughter, but as soon as House turned his back to them, they burst out again.

Confused, House turned to Wilson who just shrugged, just as confused. Millie looked at them with interest. "Tell?" She asked, prodding Morgan in the chest.

The girls just couldn't contain it any more. Pointing at House and Wilson, they simultaneously yelled "Yaoi!".

House's eyes widened and he, to his great embarrassment turned bright pink. Millie looked from House to Wilson before joining in with the laughter.

"What is 'Yaoi'?" Wilson asked confused as House turned away, hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"You don't wanna know. I'll tell you some other time." He muttered to Wilson before turning to the girls. "Nope. Not us. We are _not_ yaoi fangirl material." He said, pointing at them.

"Then why are you blushing?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"I am _not_. I just... don't like that word..."

"Shonen Ai then? Slash? Boy-"

"That's enough." House interrupted Abbey with a warning tone, turning even more pink in the face. "Just get on the plane." He ordered, glad that he was in a different section.

"House, what's Yaoi?" Wilson asked, clearly confused. This just made the girls laugh harder and they headed to the plane, breakfast forgotten.


	9. Found you

Again it's short I know. But it ends on a cliff hanger! Don't you just love me? Anyway, you should be able to get the next part either tomorrow or the day after. Or later on tonight, depending on a)what time zone you're in and b) if I feel like writing anymore...

School on Monday was a drag. The classes were boring, and the break times were nothing special. Tris had come up with a new poem, and the group had listened to it intently. Ben had brought them food, and everyone bar Barney roleplayed. Things were normal.

Until the final bell rang. Over the last few weeks, Millie had gotten into the habit of going to the hospital after school to do a couple of hours work and to wait for House to finish. Today was going to be no different, until she got to the front gate.

That was when she saw him. Dark eyes hidden behind sunglasses peered around, looking for her. Blonde hair blew in the slight breeze and then... he saw her. A sneer came across his face as he started to make his way towards the girl.

Frozen in fear, all Millie could do was stare. Then Morgan waved a hand in front of her face. "Heluuu... Earth to Morgan... You there?"

"Y-Yeah, Sorry." Millie said blinking a few times and sending a reassuring smile to her friend. "Look. I've left something in the classroom. I'll go and get it. You head off home, I'll walk by myself today."

Frowning in concern Morgan nodded. "Okay." She waved and walked away as Millie dove back into the school, hoping the hell and high heaven that _he_ hadn't seen her.

Her prayers were unanswered as he followed her into the school. Pulling out the cell-phone that she had been given for her birthday, she dialled Speed-Dial 1.

"House." The reply came after a few rings.

"Greg. It's me..." Millie said, panting as she ran up the stairs, managing to leave _him_ far enough behind that she could sneak into a classroom and hide under a desk. Luckily, the room was unlocked.

"What's up?" House asked confused. This was the first time she'd ever called him.

"_He's _here..." Millie whispered.

"Who...?"

"Morgan. Ricky Morgan." That was all she needed to say before House stood and headed to the door.

"I'm on my way."

"I'm in M14." Millie whispered, aware that Ricky was still looking for her.

"Come out come out wherever you are." The older man taunted. He was almost fifty, not that he looked or acted it, and he was able to keep very close to Millie. He knew she was on this floor, and not far from where he was stood. She could only be in two rooms. He decided to take it slowly.

First, he checked M13. Then, finding no-one, he moved onto M14. "I can see you!" He declared, noticing Millie's feet protruding from beneath a desk.

A frightened gasp escaped the teen as she got out from under the desk. She tried to run, but he caught her, causing her to scream. "Let me go!" She yelled, kicking and biting, trying her hardest to get away.

"Not this time sweetheart. You're going to sleep beside your brothers." The words would've been nice, had it not been for the icy tone in which they were spoken.

"No!" She struggled more, "Let me go!"

"I'd do as she says." Never before had Millie been so happy to hear House angry. Still struggling, she turned to House.

"Help!"

House was stood at the door, his forever faithful can beside him, holding him up, being gripped so tight House's knuckles were turning white. Behind him, and to the right was Wilson. James was pale and out of breath, the sight before him causing his eyes to widen.

"Let. Her. Go." House spoke in a dangerous tone. Finally, Ricky Morgan let go of Millie, throwing her into the room behind him. With a short scream, she landed on the floor beside a desk.

Clearing the hair out of her face, she sat up, watching the scene before her open up.

"What is she to you?" Ricky asked, glaring at House. As she was behind him, Millie couldn't see his face, but she was scared anyway. She knew what this man was capable of. Too scared to move, she was forced into watching.

When House didn't answer, only glared, Ricky turned around and grabbed Millie's arm, dragging her painfully to her feet.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" House yelled, fully enraged.


	10. Family

A/N: Whee! So many chapters already! This is actually in the top 5 of my more popular fics, I'm so glad. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! Hopefully this chapter will give you some of the answers you've been looking for. If you think there're questions which Wilson should be asking, just let me know and I'll see if I can work them in. It's

Wilson stared at House who was glaring at Ricky Morgan. Morgan, for his part, looked stunned. "She's my daughter."

"No!" Millie yelled, trying to pull away. "You were never a father to me! You were terrible! Greg actually _cares_!" She finally managed to pull away and fell into House's arms. House encircled her protectively and glared at Ricky.

Pushing Millie behind him, he stood up straighter.

"Now stay away from my daughter." House said, "Or I'll make good on my threat to kill you." His voice was low and dangerous. Then he turned around and walked out, ushering Millie and Wilson in front of him. Then, as he closed the door, he shoved his cane in and it locked the door from the outside.

Pulling out his mobile phone, he dialled 111. "Police please. Yes. I need a man to come to arrest a man for murder. Yes I have proof. A witness." He said, looking at Millie who nodded. Wilson gathered the girl in his arms, hugging her close.

Ten minutes later, the police were taking Ricky away. House, Wilson and Millie finally got home, with instructions to come back the next day to testify.

They were all shaken, and Wilson was confused. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"That," Millie answered, putting her school bag down on the kitchen bench, "was the guy who made me."

"You're father?" Wilson asked, curious as to why Millie flinched at the word, and why they lied to him.

"Not exactly." Millie said, "I said 'he made me', not 'he's biologically related to me'." She looked down at the floor as she sat on the couch.

"Huh?" Wilson was sat beside her, so House sat on the chair, staying quiet.

"I... wasn't born properly... I was a... a test tube baby..." Millie didn't look at Wilson while she told him that.

Wilson looked at Millie, his dark eyes wide in surprise.

"The DNA to create me was stolen from two doctors at a hospital." Millie continued, wanting to get it all out. "Greg was one. When Tony... died," her brother had been killed by Ricky Morgan, "I decided it was time to get away..."

"Holy..." Wilson was at a loss for words.

Shaking her head, Millie continued, "It took me a while, but I got out. But Ricky saw me and started to chase me. I ran and ended up running into a policeman. He saw that I was bruised, and took me in. I explained to him who I was and he called Greg..." Her voice cracked as she remembered.

"I went, mostly out of curiosity. Then I ran the paternity tests... five times." House took over the story, knowing that Millie was a little uncomfortable. She smiled a thanks at him and pulled her legs onto the couch with her. "At first, I thought it was a lie, but after running it five times myself, and after meeting her, I realised that she wasn't lying. I mean, five tests wouldn't be wrong. So I took care of the paperwork and things, and managed to get Ricky locked behind bars, supposedly for life."

"Obviously he escaped." Wilson muttered, still bewildered, "Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?"

"It's no big..." Millie said, "We didn't lie... just... left some things out."

"No big? This is huge!" The oncologist was having trouble understanding everything.

"James... I don't like talking about it." Millie said quietly. "It's hard..."

Wilson paused and thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay..." He turned to House, "But why didn't you ever tell me that she's your _daughter_?"

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt." House explained. At Wilson's puzzled look, he explained. "How many people have used you to try and hurt me?" he asked, "Vogler, Tritter... I didn't want them to use her too. If they found out that she's my daughter..."

"Also, there was a chance that Ricky would hear about me and come to get me. Looks like he did anyway..." Millie mumbled. She looked up at Wilson. "Please don't be mad James..."

Wilson shook his head, "I'm not mad at you, just surprised. Though now I think about it, you do look like your dad..." Something seemed to occur to him. "Has this got anything to do with how you know so much about medicine?"

Millie nodded. "Yeah, I was an experiment. Ricky was experimenting on racial or genetic memory."

Wilson nodded, he was familiar with the concept. It was all about instinct. "An example would be, if a mouse which was born in captivity will still freeze should it come face to face with a cat, even if it's never seen one before. In the same way that a mouse instinctively knows that a cat is dangerous, I know diagnostics." Millie said. "At least, that's what I think it is. I mean, I've never been taught. I was never allowed out of the house, so I never went to school, and yet I know more about biology than my teacher. It also explains how I know how to speak several languages and how I can do math, but can't easily operate a computer. I never learned how, and neither did Greg."

House nodded. "I only know how to turn them on and browse the net. Plus word and stuff, but other than that..." He shrugged.

Millie turned back to Wilson. "Please... Don't tell anyone this... we don't want people to know..."

"Not only would they use her against me, but they would also probably try and run some tests on her. Technically, she's a clone...Only she has two parents." Millie glared at House. She hated being called a clone. To her, that meant that she wasn't really a person, but merely a copy of somebody else. And while that may technically be true, she didn't want to accept that. She was her own person.

"Technically, that's what everyone is." She pointed out. "Clones of their parents. Mine... just happen to be both male..."

Wilson raised his eyebrows at that. "Both male...?"

"I'm an experiment. That's what I was made to prove. To prove that it is possible for the DNA of two adult males could not only create a child, but a female one at that. My brothers were all failed experiments."

"And the genetic memory was just a by-product apparently." House added on. Millie nodded in agreement and Wilson just stared at them.

"This is gonna take a while to sink in... Not only are you House's _kid_, and you have his memories, but you're a clone of _two men_?" He shook his head. "I'm gonna need time to process this..." he stood. "I'm gonna go to bed... I'll see you guys in the morning..."

And with that, Wilson left the room, shaking head and muttering softly to himself. Millie turned to House. "I think that went well..."

House nodded. "Just wait until we tell him he's your other father..."

TBC

I know, I know, cliff hangers... don't hate me... please?  
Let me know what you think. Have I just totally ruined it? Or should I continue?  
I'm not sure on Wilson's reaction... I think it may be a little out of character, but it took me three hours to get what I got... It was kinda hard...


	11. F is for Friends

Chapter 11

Wilson lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was pink. Imagine that... Pink. Not a pale, almost white pink, but a bright sunset pink. Strange colour, Wilson thought, for a ceiling.

His mind was spinning. Millie was House's child. His daughter... And he hadn't told him because he didn't trust him. That had hurt. But Wilson could see House's point. There had been times when he had been hurt in order to get to House, but surely House could understand that if he needed it, Wilson could keep a secret for him?

And Millie. Why hadn't she told him? They'd been getting along so well. Wilson almost felt as if she was his child. And though he had known that that wasn't true, he had started to act like it was. He had thought that she had trusted him as he did her, but obviously not.

After a while, Wilson left the room, wanting more information. Millie and House were both sat on the couch, their legs resting on the table. They were dressed nearly identically and Wilson was hit with the full realization. How could he have not seen it before? Their eyes were identical, they wore the same clothes and even their sense of humour was similar. This was shown by the fact that they were sat watching SpongeBob Squarepants.

Wilson walked into the room and sat in the space between them.

"Do you guys... know why Ricky Morgan would do that?" Wilson asked, "And why he chose your DNA?"

House sighed and turned the TV on to mute. "Why does anyone do anything?" He asked, turning slightly to face Wilson. "I don't know."

"But we have theories. " Millie added. "I heard him talking on the phone once. I don't know who he was talking to, but he said something about being kicked out of a hospital for his treatment of patients and his theories. He wanted to know if it was possible for two men to have a kid."

"Was he gay?" Wilson asked, wondering why someone would go to so much trouble to give two men children.

Millie shrugged, "I think he was more bi than gay."

House nodded. "Yeah. I knew him in university." He said, "He was always bitter because I rejected him once."

"So he wanted kids with a guy, and made you with House's DNA?" Wilson asked Millie who nodded.

"Okkkaay, so why House's DNA?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was because of his knowledge... He knows a lot about diagnostics." Millie said with a shrug. She turned back to the tv.

Wilson sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he frowned. "Okay. I can accept that for now..." he mumbled, turning his attention to the TV.

House nodded, watching the television and turning the volume back up.

A song came on, he sang along.

"F is for friends who do stuff together,  
U is for you and me,  
N is for anywhere and any time at all

Down here in the deep blue sea."

He smiled at Wilson and nudged him. Wilson laughed and joined in. In the years that he'd known House, he'd had to watch this a few times.

"F is for fires that burn down the whole town

U is for Uranium ...Bombs  
N is for No survivors...!"

They laughed together and Millie giggled a little. Things seemed to be getting better, less tense. A smile was on Millie's face as she curled into a ball and fell asleep, her head on Wilson's lap.

Absently, Wilson found himself stroking her hair. Eventually, when he noticed House smirking at him and smiled. Shaking his head once, he placed his arms under Millie's legs and neck and lifted her. Today had been stressful and he realized it must've been hard on her. He carried her to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. Bringing the blankets to her neck, he tucked her in, and couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You never do that for me." House complained from the doorway. Wilson turned around and saw House leaning against the doorframe. His cane was in front of him, and was being gently gripped by both hands. A gentle smile was on his face, and Wilson couldn't help but want to see that more.

For the first time in a long time, House was relaxed. He gestured behind him with his head and turned around. Wilson followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the couch.

"You know..." Wilson started with a smile, "You're acting like a father. It's kinda... sweet."

House shook his head and chuckled. "As if." He turned to Wilson. "You're acting more of a dad than I am."

Wilson shrugged, "I have a niece about her age. I'm used to looking after her." He smirked at House and couldn't help but nudge him, poking him in the arm. "But you, you surprised me,"

"Oh?"

"You actually _care_ about her. And you _show_ it." Wilson was shaking his head in disbelief, his hands gesturing madly as he said the words, a look of pure wonder on his face..

House shrugged, trying to ignore the slight blush that was creeping up at the complement. He wasn't used to them, not many people complemented him. "What am I supposed to do? Ignore her?"

"That would be more like you." Wilson pointed out.

"Nah. She's my kid." House painfully stood and headed to the kitchen, suddenly getting uncomfortable. "Want a beer?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sure." Wilson said, standing behind him. He'd followed House, worried that the other wouldn't be able to carry both.

House nodded and opened the fridge. He pulled out two beers and gave one to Wilson. Cracking his own open, he took a swig. Wilson mirrored his actions. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back as he usually did. Because of this, he didn't realise that House was walking passed with popcorn. When he opened his eyes, he turned and followed House into the living room.

They sat down next to each other, in their usual seats and watched television, eating the popcorn.

"Oh come on!" House exclaimed watching TV. "That's so stereotypical!"

They were watching some program on homosexual individuals, and they were the usual, pink loving, hand waving, lisp speaking type.

"When was the last time you saw a _real_ gay man act like that?" he asked, turning to Wilson.

Wilson just laughed and shook his head. "They have to be stereotypical. Or nobody would believe it." He reached for the popcorn, his hand accidentally brushing against House's. A slight electric feeling tingled where their skin met, but, as per usual, Wilson ignored it, blaming it on what they were watching , and how much beer he had consumed.

He looked at his near full glass and shook his head.

"Yeah, but it's so stereotypical it's unbelievable." House sighed, "You can't get good tv these days." He didn't seem to notice that their hands had touched. He shovelled popcorn into his mouth shaking his head and glaring at the tv.

Wilson sighed, leaning his head against the couch. As the night grew older, and they watched more movies, Wilson was beginning to get tired. He felt himself relax more. Half way through 'Back to the Future', he drifted off.

The next morning found him lying on the sofa, a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. He'd fallen asleep, and either Millie or House had covered him up.

"Mornin' sleepy head." House said, stood in front of the couch. He was dressed in a black business suite, including the tie and dress shoes. His usual sneakers were gone.

Wilson frowned and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at the clock and back to House. "Ok... you're dressed in a sexy suit, and it's 6am. Obviously a dream..." Wilson mumbled before turning onto his side.

House smirked before prodding him with his cane again. "Get up..." he ordered, "today's the hearing, need you up and ready."

"Huh?"

"Morgan, Ricky Morgan. Name ring a bell? The guy who killed three boys and tried to kill my daughter? The guy who will go to jail today because of it? The guy who _abused_ Millie for all of her life before coming here? I need you to help me testify..."

Wilson blinked again. "Oh." He mumbled, turning over to look at House. "That's why you're dressed like that...?"

"Yep. Sexy suit. Gotta find Millie a mommy." House smirked as Wilson rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

Sitting up, Wilson put his hand to his head to fight off a sudden wave of dizziness. "How much did I drink last night?" he asked as his stomach churned.

"Uh. One." House looked at Wilson in concern. The other was looking away, so he wouldn't notice.

"I feel like crap." Wilson mumbled into his hands before looking back up. House quickly wiped the concern off his face and replaced it with a smug smile. "Where's Millie?" Wilson asked, having noticed the girl's absence.

"Still in bed. She won't get up. Says it's 'an unholy hour'." House shrugged, "whatever that means."

"You say that all the time." Wilson stood and had to sit down again straight away. "Ugh." He mumbled before trying again, this time succeeding. He carefully walked to the corridor connecting the living room to the bedrooms. Knocking on Millie's door, he opened it slightly and poked his head in.

"Millie! You have to get up now sweat heart."

"Ugh, don't call me that, please. Makes you sound like a grandmother..." Millie answered from the darkness of the room.

"Millie, come on, you have to get up." Wilson was answered by a pillow being thrown in his face. "I mean it." He opened the door further and walked inside. He sat at her bedside, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Millie flinched away before sitting up and sighing. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Habit." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m." Wilson replied, smiling softly.

"There's a six a.m.?" Millie asked blurrily. Sighing, she shook her head and blinked a few times before smiling at Wilson. "Thanks. I'll get ready now..."

Wilson nodded and left the room. He went to his own room and got ready. Twenty minutes later, the three of them were heading out to Wilson's car. Nervously, Millie got into the vehicle.

"You ok?" Wilson asked reassuringly.

"Uh... Yeah... It's just..." Millie tried to explain it, "I just... I never wanted to see him again. He killed my brothers... He hurt me, made me live in a cage, and ran experiments on me. I really don't want to remember that..."

House nodded, "I understand..." He said, "This'll help... Trust me." He gestured for Wilson to drive. The man did so, heading to the court.

A/N: I changed this chapter slightly, so that I could put the trial in next, then re-post the last part thanks to Morgan for writing the next couple of chapters.

As for now, I would appreciate any feedback, especially concrit (constructive criticism).  
Thanks for reading! Love you all!


	12. Pretrial by Morgan

Chapter 11.5

Pre-trial by Morgan, Slightly edited by Interstella

The jury filed into the court room led by a rather formidable looking Judge. The Judge was a short lady with cropped dark hair and what seemed like black, soulless eyes. She walked up to her podium and began shuffling what little paper resided there. Gail, the Judge, looked over at the currently restless jury. 16 people were sat in the juror chair, and of them, only a few stood out, the two African-Americans, and a young looking man with immaculate hair similar to Wilson's and a red scarf.

From the doorway, a man could be seen talking to House, Wilson and Millie. He was dressed in a tailored Italian suit with new leather shoes and a matching briefcase. He had joyous green eyes and short, jet black hair. Covering his eyes were a set of designer, square framed glasses. He was smiling as he spoke.

"As I see it Doctor House, your biological daughter stands a brilliant chance. There really isn't much that he can say in his defence." His eyes flashed as he opened his briefcase to reveal a sheet of paper to his clients. "First, I just want to re-confirm what I'm going to be using against him in addition to the original charges" he said professionally. "This is what we call a subpoena. I was issued this to do an investigative search into the defendant's background and the New Zealand Police were able to break into his laboratory. If you wish to we can also charge him for the illegal use and possession of certain unnamed chemicals, as well as drug charges, malnourishment and illegal dole payments. Pretty much, that's going to add a lot of time onto his sentence and more in compensation. If you wish to charge him for those I can speak with Her Honour and get the extra charges added to the list of offences being as they are serious enough to do so."

House looked at Millie who gently nodded, "Lets milk this for all it's worth."

"Excellent" the lawyer clapped his hands together in excitement.

Millie smiled nervously at him. "Um... Will I have to say much... I'll probably freeze up..."

The lawyer shook his head, "You may have to say a few statements, but you shouldn't need to say much. I have it all written here down here. You may just be asked 'Yes' or 'No' questions. Can you handle that?"

Millie nodded, "I should be able to..."

Wilson opened his mouth to speak, "Can, I just clarify something," he said cautiously.

The lawyer laughed, "Of course, sorry I forgot to introduce myself again didn't I?"

Wilson made a noise that sounded like a strained laugh mixed with shock that the lawyer had figured it out so easily.

"I do it a lot...I get a bit too caught up in the case and just assume you know who I am. I'm Billie."

Millie smiled, "One of my friend's nicknames is Billie..." she commented, thinking of Morgan, who Abbey and co were always calling 'Billie'.

Billie smiled and led them to their podium and asked them to take a seat, Millie beside him, House next to her and Wilson at the end being as he wouldn't be testifying during the hearing. "I'll be telling you along the whole way what's happening and translating if you want me to." He said taking his seat and flipping open his briefcase again. Out of it he pulled a stack of file work, photographs, handwritten notes, photocopies and Police reports. Wilson looked quizzically past House and Millie and Billie smiled again. "Just evidence"

House leant over, "I want to take a look at the files to see exactly what happened to Millie." he said softly and his attorney handed over much of the stack.

"The rest is my testimony." he assured the older man. Together, Wilson and House looked over the paper work, nodding and paling at the amount of evidence against the scientist. Millie just looked away, not wanting to reread what had happened to her.

"That's incredible" Wilson muttered, "Nobody should have to put up with that, even your patients don't have endure this." he was referring to some of the elaborate tests House performed on his patients, even if they didn't require it. House just shook his head in amazement.

To their left, two people entered, one man wearing an orange jumpsuit with his serial number #009873469 printed in bold black ink, the other was a lady with a professional suit with skirt and sensible heels. She looked about mid-twenties and was a defence lawyer; she wasn't used to winning and knew that this case was exactly the same. All the while, the only thing that kept her going was the enormous sum of money that she could charge, only because no one wanted to do unreasonable defensive pleas. The two took their seats at their designated podium and the judge cleared her throat.

Millie paled, seeing Ricky Morgan. House saw that and gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a small attempt of comfort.

A/N:  
Morgan tells me she will write more for me (Yippie), as she is studying law, and knows more about this sort of thing than I. I'd like to thank her (again), for all the help. Arigatou Mor-Chan!! Aishiteru! Full credit for this chapter goes to Morgan, aka Billie.


End file.
